One in the Same
by optimistic girl94
Summary: He stood out in the crowd was a little too loud but that's why we loved him.(AU)


**One in the Same**

Louis clutched his books to his body as he headed down the crowded halls of Lovington Prep. Lovington Prep was an acclaimed institution known for prepping aspiring minds for their future beyond high school. And like a good handful of Preparatory schools Lovington embraced tradition which in turn led to uniforms. The uniforms were old fashioned but saved him time in the mornings. A few of the other students had choice words for their forced attire but he didn't mind. He had more important things to ponder.

As he approached his locker he frowned at the usual group he saw every morning. Standing before his locker was none other than his rival Harvey Spector and his clan. He had mentally labeled them the Harvey clan. Louis didn't know why the particular group of boys always cornered him. He didn't remember doing anything to deserve this treatment.

"Good Morning Louis," Harvey grinned a sly smile upon his lips.

He ran fingers through full brunette locks as he rested upon Louis's locker. Louis acknowledged his presence because it was hard to ignore him but didn't respond.

"I know you are socially inept but a greeting couldn't possibly be beyond you."

"Good Morning Harvey," he remarked.

"Acceptable," the taller male responded as the others of the clan snickered.

"If you don't mind," Louis began. "I have Calculus in five minutes."

Harvey looked at the shorter male before nodding. "Of course here, let me help you lighten your load."

Louis frowned before beginning with a "That won't be necessary…"

Instantly his books tumbled to the ground from a force. He eyed the taller who wore a grin upon his lips.

"I know you spend all your time in leotards but I can't imagine you'd be this weak Louis."

The tips of his ears burned as he went to retrieve his books.

"He probably couldn't throw a baseball if you asked him," one of the male's remarked through obnoxious laughter.

The others of the clan agreed.

"There is nothing wrong with watching ballet," Louis retorted eyes zeroed in on Harvey. "I can't be the blame because you are not intelligent enough to grasp the full emotion and expression a performer displays. Art is for the smart I've heard."  
The Harvey clan quieted at the insult. Louis refusing to back down proceeded to muscle his way to his locker.

"Interesting conclusion," Harvey responded boredly. "But unlike you I haven't lost my Harvard acceptance in the mail."

Louis opened his mouth to respond but Harvey interrupted. "Oh wait of course, it isn't lost. You didn't receive any word did you? Huh. Well have a nice day Louis."

Harvey bumped against Louis harshly causing another avalanche of books. The rest of the clan sneered as they headed past. Louis bit his lip before dipping to retrieve his books again. Harvard hadn't responded to his application yet. For a few seconds he doubted his own abilities.

* * *

Harvey considered himself a well-informed student at Lovington Prep. Most boys of the student body turned to him for the news on the social scene as well as just the news in general. His popularity with the masses was incomparable. It was people like Louis Litt that put a frown on his face. The male was prematurely balding, had rat teeth and crept around the halls like some kind of stalker. How he ended up at Lovington Prep was a phenomenon beyond Harvey's spectrum.

At lunch time he was surrounded by all those who cared to be seen with the right people. Usually they took their lunch outside. It was a preferred location for lunch time.

"So, it is true then," one of the males asked at his table. "You got your Harvard letter?"

Harvey smirked. "Reggie, the tale is a short one. I've told you the details already. It was a Friday morning, my mother got the mail. I read it."

Reggie smiled brightly eyeing the male with such admiration. "And your letter came earlier than all of the others."

He grinned smugly.

"I heard Harvey bought his way in. Their family is rich after all. Mr. Spector donates a lot to Harvard. If I received that money wouldn't I want to accept your kid? I mean that is why he was accepted so early. No need for theatrics. It isn't about natural talent. It is a business transaction."

Harvey paused and then turned to catch the owner of the stray remark but the mysterious voice and individual had disappeared. For a few minutes he felt something but shook it off. His eyes fell upon the other boys sitting quietly at his table.

"Eh, don't listen to those guys Harvey," one other male remarked softly. "Probably couldn't get into Harvard."

Harvey nodded slowly. He arose from his spot forgetting the rest of his lunch. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

Louis's eyes narrowed at the hunk of yellow cheese duck tapped to his locker. Slowly he analyzed the message. It wouldn't be the first time they'd defiled his locker but this hit home. He knew he had prominent teeth but hearing about it over and over usually brought him down a peg. He couldn't even celebrate the success of another Calculus test any longer. All he could do was stare at the cheese and the message.

"So, how did you like my gift?"

Louis took a deep calming breath before turning to Harvey. Harvey crossed his arms waiting for the shorter male's reply. Before he could voice his opinion a few other friends of Harvey appeared. They looked at the cheese and then at the other boy and barked out laughing.

"Way to go Harvey; give that freak exactly what he deserves," a male laughed.

"Yeah, what a rat, no wonder he can't find a girlfriend."

"Right," another remarked. "Can you say forever alone?"

Harvey smirked crossing his arms and eyeing the other as his friends taunted the shorter in the background. Louis gaped at the small group of males before him. He didn't know what he had done to earn such treatment. Sure he wasn't a kindred spirit but it didn't authorize such behavior.

"I am not in the mood for this Harvey," he responded as he turned to tear the cheese frotm the locker.

"I can only imagine how it feels," he stated softly in mock concern. "To look like a rat and then be shedding…terrible shame really."

Louis let out a gasp from shock as he covered his slowly enlarging bald spot. His father stated it was a family trait among the men on his side. He explained others would notice but what he didn't mention is that people like Harvey Spector would use that fact against him. He pushed past Harvey forgetting his books in his locker and headed for home. On arrival he spotted his parents in the kitchen. He noticed them and attempted to walk on but his father stopped him.  
"Louis, son. It is time to talk."

He hung his head low as he headed off to the kitchen. As he sat he spotted a few cookies upon a plate. He knew a terrible talk was in his future. Mom only made cookies to suppress what would be an outraged reaction from him.

"Son, maybe you should consider some other school options."

Louis's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

"What your father means is…it is early in the game, but it isn't too late to expand your selection. All ivy league schools..."

His father nodded as he grabbed a cookie. "Pretty ambitious."

"Where is this coming from?" he questioned slightly shaking. "Is it because it is almost December and I haven't heard from Harvard? Dad, it is early."

"I know," his father nodded as he dusted crumbs from his shirt. "But the best decisions are made early on. Am I right?"

Louis arose. "No. You just don't believe I'm smart enough for Harvard."

"Son, that isn't it."

"Here," he remarked slamming his A in Calculus upon the table. "Another A on an exam just in case you forget what I can do."

"Louis, dear," his mother commented. "We are just worried about you. I rarely see friends over here and…"

"Rarely? Don't delude yourself mom on my account," he commented harshly. "I don't get friends over here. We all got older and we all started to realize that real life operates different…where people like Harvey freaking Spector are at the top, and me Louis Litt…well…you paint the picture. Excuse me Swan Lake is coming on in two hours and I want to have my work out of the way."

As he climbs the stairs he can hear his father sighing. "I don't know about this. The boy rather watch ballet than experience a football game or go out for baseball."

"Listen, nothing is wrong with Louis," his wife stated softly. "He is a normal boy."

Before he could hear any further Louis rushed to his room and closed the door. He flopped down on his bed and glared a hole into his ceiling. Senior Prom was next semester and he had no hopes in landing a date. Certainly there had been some promising candidates but they had easily been swayed by others not to pursuit him.

"No one understands me," he grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach.

No girl wanted him. Harvard didn't want him. He let out a heavy sigh. What was he doing?

* * *

Harvey spent most of his time in the family lounge. On many occasions he was alone but every once in a while his father brought over associates to sample all there was to offer of expensive living. Tonight he was alone with his laptop and the ever popular social networking site. He took a bite out of his sandwich before returning to his conversation with his friend, Reggie. He rolled his eyes at the constant questions of the youth. Reggie wasn't a senior but Harvey liked having a fan/friend so he let him hang around. He wouldn't admit the fact out loud though, he had a reputation.

As their conversation was winding down a notification popped up on the screen. He clicked on it and glanced at the status of a boy who he had friended a while back. The boy invited Harvey to a party for appearances. Apparently he needed a celebrity to ensure full attendance and he didn't blame him. He glanced over the male's status carefully before dropping his sandwich. He focused his attention on the message.

Lovington Prep is more than a school it is a place that sculpts young minds for success. I am going to miss that place but I feel prepared for the world now. I know all of us can agree that we all deserve the best universities but it doesn't seem right that rich families can live above us. We work hard for our position while others hang out at big parties and sleep in on the weekends. No matter these people find out life can turn a whole lot sour when they least expect it.

He rolled his eyes as he noticed the two hundred likes as well as comments. He noticed the other students from his school agreeing. A few times they were just empty statements and he found himself laughing and enjoying them. It was after the 100th comment that he started to realize the joke was indeed on him. Of course it was an indirect insult so it couldn't be pinned on any particular victim. Cyber bullying was an issue amongst his generation. Despite the secret insult he was able to pick up the hints on whom the message was for.

**Reminds me of someone, he walks the halls as if he owned them.**

**Who does he think he is?**

**He isn't fooling me.**

**I bet he doesn't know the first thing about hard work. His butler probably does his homework for him.  
**

**You know what? I sit at his table and all I hear about is his stupid Harvard acceptance. You know we have been accepted places too…only people who care are those who have no other choice but to care. I wouldn't be surprise if the acceptance had a price tag attached.  
**  
Harvey paused eyeing the messages. Quickly he closed his laptop and moved away feeling suddenly exposed. A third of the comments were from acquaintances people he had talked to on a serious note…sure they hadn't been friends but…he thought people liked him. He hardened his features before he reopened the laptop. The status had just received ten additional likes in the last ten seconds. For once in his life he felt like he was on the outside looking in and all he could find were the people he thought he knew laughing at his expense. He couldn't stomach it any longer so he logged out leaving Reggie beeping and messaging without a companion. He shut the computer down and groaned. How could people think that of him?

* * *

Although Louis loved the theatre he had a strong appreciation for Tennis. He often tried to get out on the court with his father from time to time but lately sports took the backseat while theatre grabbed on the reigns. He weighed his love for Tennis with art and it was fair to say it was an even balance but no one seemed to notice this. He spun in the combination for his gym locker. If there was one place he despised the most it was the boy's locker room. All the other males ignored him which he was happy for. As he opened the locker he frowned at the sight of a pink tutu. He pulled out the garment before questioning it heavily.

"Look boys, Louisa," a male pointed out.

Harvey entered from the restrooms in his gym uniform. Louis eyed him and it clicked that he had been the one. Louis gave him a look before searching his locker for his gym clothes.

"Where is my gym uniform?" he demanded.

"Oh those ratty things?" Harvey commented softly as he applied deodorant. "We flushed it."

Louis eyes widened. "What?"

"Needed a wash for them," he smirked crossing his arms. "But don't worry we didn't want you to stress. Frankie's girlfriend gladly gave you her tutu."

Frankie nodded. "She told me that you can keep it, we know how tough it is to find something pink these days…how about we help you with it."

Louis backed into the locker as Frankie and a male on the football cornered him. A few of the younger men shrugged off the occurrence too afraid to get too close while others rooted on in hopes that the older boys would take them under their wing.  
"No," Louis shouted as Frankie gave a full tug sending his pants to the ground.

Harvey smirked. "Bunnies how manly of you Louis."

Louis gazed down and then around at the laughing faces. He bit his lip before pulling up his pants. As he was about to leave a male tripped him sending him to the slightly dirty ground. As a final insult they threw the tutu down which resulted in blanketing his form. He arose quickly pushing open the door leaving the garment behind and running over the gym floor. Harvey looked back to the other males laughing. As they began their class he glanced around before spotting one of his acquaintances Jeffery. He decided during warm up time he would confront him on the matter of the comments on the social network site. After all no one disgraced him.

"Jeff."

"Harvey."

"So, I didn't know if you knew," he remarked casually. "But there is a comment about me being rich and not deserving Harvard?"

Jeffery chuckled. "So?"

Harvey knew Jeffery wasn't afraid of anything but he wasn't expecting him to confess.

"Why would you join in that? I thought we were friends?"

"Friends?" he asked. "Are you serious? Have you looked around; most people don't admire you as much as you believe. In fact they think you are a jerk. You may have favor in places but not here."

"That isn't true…because…my friends for example Reggie…"

"Your entourage?" he smirked. "A lie. Only one who may be close to being your friend is Reggie."

He would have stated otherwise but he remembered the names of his entourage ending up clearly on the commenters' page.

"Harvey," Jeffery began as if to comfort him. "You may act like you own this school and all its inhabitants but you don't. In fact…the joke is on you because no one actually wants you around."

Before he could comment a male he remembered from one of his many parties appeared.

"Will I be seeing you this Saturday?" the teen asked.

Harvey ignored the expression on Jeffery's face. He looked to the boy knowing he was receiving an invite proving the other wrong. Surprisingly the boy looked at him clearly disgusted.

"No, I didn't mean you," he remarked crudely. "You are a terrible guest and I don't want you anywhere near my house."

"Kevin," Harvey eyed the male. "What has gotten into you?"

"Two years, two whole years and you never apologized for seeing my girlfriend," he gritted out. "Of course I pretended I didn't care but I did. I don't blame Harvard for accepting the money either…it would have to be a good million before I let something like you in my school."

Harvey looked shocked but masked it with his infamous and cool indifference. He had to get back to gym. The new unit was sports related and he couldn't wait to stretch up for a new game of baseball on the field. As teams were created Harvey was a little disappointed to know no one nominated him as team captain. After ten minutes it was down to two students, both males bickered over who would have the disadvantage by getting him and he was outraged.

"I won't even give any of you the honor of choosing me," he retorted before turning from his position and leaving the field.

The gym instructor stared after him no doubt marking him for the absence. As he arrived in the boy's bathroom he was surprised to find Louis Litt splashing water onto his face. Before he fully entered the bathroom he spied a little longer. Louis dried off his face with a sweat towel that still had survived the locker raid. The shorter male looked at the mirror and pointed at his reflection.

"Now look," he reprimanded himself. "Now you are all wet. Your uniform is slightly soaked and now no one will sit with you at lunch."

A strangled sob left the boy's mouth after the declaration. Harvey's eyes widened watching the male unleash his emotions. Slowly he walked into the fray knowing fully well it was going to be a failure. Everything had gone so wrong today all he needed was the restrooms but here was Litt crying of all things. Abruptly pulled out of the restrooms but just in time to here hushed whispers.

"Yeah and I heard he ran out of the baseball game," one girl remarked. "Figures, he probably thought he was too good for them or something."  
The other girl, Rose, nodded. "I'm changing my mind. Can you imagine another year of Harvey? What a snob…he doesn't care about anyone but himself. People like him make this world a total mess."

His eyes widened at the females, he recognized Rose his first girlfriend but the other was a complete stranger. What had he done? Without thinking he backed into the restroom. He clenched his fists filled with anger and pain.

"Are you here to punch me?"

Harvey turned to the shorter male surprised he was speaking.

"It won't be the first time right?" he smiled bitterly.

He looked over Louis's wet face. "You are crying."

Louis scoffed. Harvey looked down at his clenched fists and sighed relaxing his hands. He slowly approached Louis and it was then that the shorter male noticed his eyes were slightly misty with what he couldn't decipher. Harvey approached the other male slowly. Louis flinched inwardly at the possible oncoming violence.

"I'm sorry," he stated softly.

Louis was shocked but nodded softly as he watched Harvey's eyes moistening. "I'm so sorry."

Louis didn't respond but Harvey knew what the reply would be. Silently both males analyzed each other as if seeing the other for the first time. After a few seconds of shared silence they both turned to the door and then headed out.

* * *

Reggie babbled on about something he couldn't quite understand. On his right was one of the new kid's that had drifted over to his table, his name was Mike and he had some memory on him. Beyond them was Louis holding his tray looking around. He took a few steps into the cafeteria area and frowned. Harvey waved an arm above his head. Louis looked at him slightly confused. He arrived at their table and looked slightly self-conscious as some of the other occupants of the cafeteria stared at him.

"Hey," Harvey stated. "Have a sit."

Louis nodded before taking a sit. Mike stuck out his hand. "Hey I'm Mike Ross."

Louis nodded as he shook the other's hand. Reggie eyed the older boy slightly confused remembering only days before that no one talked to Louis. The younger didn't know exactly what was occurring. Harvey looked to Reggie. Both males shared a silent understanding before Reggie introduced himself to their new lunch guest.

"So, what is the news?" Harvey asked.

Louis was half way through his sandwich before he responded quietly. "I got into Harvard."

Harvey smiled. "Congrats."

Louis smiled and then Harvey asked about what orientation day was he thinking about. The other boys began to talk. .Ever since yesterday Harvey had learned a lot about high school. His real friends were his fake friends and his enemies were…not as bad (1). Louis laughed at a particularly terrible joke Reggie told.

"Well look what has happened now," a boy stated tray in hand. "If it isn't Harvey Spector…and what? Louis…huh…what is he your pet rat now?"

Louis looked to the taller male before sighing and looking to his food again. This was too good to be true. It had to be a set up. He should have known better.

"Actually, Frankie," Harvey began smugly. "We are enjoying lunch…you on the other hand…are leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

Frankie glared before stomping all the way outside. "Anyway, Louis…what do you think about signing up for the same orientation day. It is always good to have allies."

Louis nodded. "Yeah, sure…of course."

Mike looked between the two before breaking into a smile. "Happy endings are so sweet."

"Shut up Mike," Louis and Harvey remarked simultaneously.

All boys laughed. Louis casually glanced at the other occupants of the table. He never would have imagined this kind of companionship. A large smile fell across his face. He was looking forward to the rest of the year.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! So I hope you enjoyed my one-shot! Here is a little factoid. This fic was inspired by the music vid "Are you Happy Now?" by Megan and Liz. Check the video out. It has a wonderful message. Wanted to convey Anti-Bullying in fic form. Bullying is not cool…but before I rant…any comments? Likes? Leave a review. Just press the button below.

Oh and can anyone guess where this is from? (1)  
Thanks!

Have a nice Day.


End file.
